I Hope You'll Think Of Me
by infateshands2010
Summary: “Mud blood.” She whispered. “Yeah…That. I‘m sorry still.” He sighed. “But anyway, I always thought you were…different. Not in a bad way…Just selfconfident. And I liked that. There were even times that I thought….” 7th Yr! HermDraco! First Story Back 4 Me
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Ya'll! I'm Back! Its Been Soooo Long. Well, I'm Not Going To Start Any Long Stories Until After My Exams Cause I'm Just A Poor Freshman Who's Stressing Major-ly. Ha-ha. But I Think Some Short Ones Would Be Good. Here Goes Nothing.**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_"When will these stupid girls shut the hell up and let me get some rest?? Hopefully soon." _Hermione thought to herself. It was almost 2 in the morning, but she couldn't sleep over the recessant chattering of her roommates Lavender and Parvati. She had become so frustrated with her friends from one time, she still talked to them nonetheless…but there were days she felt like strangling them.

"Hermy! Don't go to sleep! Come down to the common room and drink some fire whiskey with us and some guys!" Parvati screeched.

"_Parvati!" _Lavender warned. "Do you have to yell out so the whole bloody school will hear?? But seriously, Hermione, Come down with us! Please!"

"Oh…" Hermione pursed. "I don't think so…"

"You must!! We haven't spent hardly any time together since we came back from the summer holidays! _Harry and Ron _are coming!"

"We've only been back from holidays a week and a half." Hermione signed. "But I guess I will…"

"Great!" Parvati squealed as she pulled Hermione out of bed and downstairs.

Hermione noticed the common room looked deserted. There wasn't a soul to be seen anywhere.

"I thought you said Harry and Ron were coming…" She questioned.

"Oh…We have to use an invisibility cloak. We're going to the Slytherin common room." Lavender whispered.

"What?? Slytherin?? I don't want to go anymore! What if Malfoy's there?" She practically screamed.

"Hermione! You have to whisper!! Of course Malfoy's going to be there. Who do you think bought the fire whiskey??"

"Well do you really think Malfoy is going to want a 'mud blood' drinking all of his fire whiskey? He'll probably find some way to prove I drank and tell Dumbledore I stole it or something!"

"Well then we'll just make sure that you and Malfoy would stay in the _same picture_, won't we?" Lavender said.

"I don't know…I'll still go. But I'd bet a galleon that he makes some comment or tries to not include me!" Hermione whined.

"Don't worry." Parvati whispered. "Let's go."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

They arrived in the room to see Harry, Ron, Malfoy, and two other Slytherins that Hermione knew by sight only. She still found it hard to believe that Harry and Malfoy had come to a truce. The main part of it was, after the war, they both found what a strong liking to drinking the other had. And Ron and Hermione were expect to follow suit and become his friend as well.

"Why, _Granger!" _Malfoy remarked. "I didn't think that such a goody-goody would want to trek out in the night, breaking school rules, to come have a drink with good old Malfoy!" He smirked.

"Must you be so damn sarcastic about everything?" Hermione asked. "So, are we just going to sit here and drink? Is that the plan?"

"Well what fun would that be??" Ron asked. "Let's play truth or dare!"

"You're so childish Ron!" Lavender exclaimed, trying to be flirty, but just looking stupid. "What about strip poker??"

Ron blushed, while Harry and Malfoy just looked irritated. As if they were trying to teach slow kids how to do Algebra. Hermione just wanted to get the show on the road so she could go to sleep.

"You all go ahead." Malfoy stood. "I'm just going to fill me up a glass and go sit on a couch. In case anyone would like to join me." Harry rose as did Hermione and the other Slytherin guys.

"You are no fun." Parvati grumbled. "I guess its just us, then."

Ron smiled. As would any normal man in this situation. "I'll deal."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Hermione looked. She was the only girl that didn't want to sit there and lose on purpose, just so you could take some clothes off for Ron. It would take too much fire whiskey for her to even begin to want to do that. On the other hand, Hermione hadn't always been quite the same as the other girls at Hogwarts. Most of them had started filling out and growing during their fourth and fifth years. But Hermione, always a late bloomer, had just found the 'woman' in her over the summer. Though she tried to be like a mature adult…she wanted some fun. But she began to want to look like one. She had found hips, breasts, just an hour glass figure to boot. She also tamed her wild hair and --

Malfoy broke her thoughts. "Care for a another?" She hadn't realized how quickly she drank her first two glasses of the delicious fire whiskey. She could hold her own to any man on any given day, and she knew it.

"Sure." She smiled, maybe if she tried being as flirty as Lavender and Parvati she could score something tonight. She didn't want sex, but some fun snogging wouldn't be too bad. "I don't think any of you all can keep up with me."

They all laughed. "I think we can, Hermione." Harry said. "But let's make a bet to make it fun." He grinned.

"Sounds good to me." One of the random Slytherins said, Hermione thought he was pretty cute. She wouldn't mind making out with this guy. The rest nodded in agreement.

"Sure." She smirked. "What do you have in mind?"

"You have to sleep with who ever keeps up with you the longest

for a week." Harry said while Hermione gave him a quizzical look. "Not sex…unless you want it. Just in the same bed, for over a week."

"But what if all of us last longer than her?" The other Slytherin, an ugly one, asked.

"Well, she'll give us each a week until we're all done obviously." Malfoy smirked though it was the easiest answer.

"But what if I win??" Hermione asked.

They all laughed. "I guess whatever you want." Harry said.

"Hmmm… The ones that lose have to sleep naked beside each other for a week." She laughed as she said it.

"Damn, Granger, You _have _changed a lot." Malfoy grinned. "I guess this year is going to be pretty interesting."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Three hours and about four bottles later, only Harry, Malfoy, and Hermione remained. She felt fine, but she didn't think either of the others could make it much longer.

"Hey Granger!" Malfoy half-slurred. "When did you get so hot??"

"What?" She was taken back by this. "What do you mean?"

"Face it Hermione…" Harry garbled. "You're drop dead gorgeous."

"Well…Thanks. I don't know…It happened, I guess? I don't really think I look _that _good."

While she talked, Harry passed out. Malfoy grinned. "I guess its just me and you."

"Malfoy…" She began slowly. "Why did you hate me??" As she talked she poured another glass.

"Well…I guess I'm so smashed that I feel like telling the truth. I never really hated you." He sighed. "I know its hard to believe…But its true. My father had always taught me that people not born of wizard status, were bad. He taught me all those names I called you…"

"Mud blood." She whispered.

"Yeah…That. I'm sorry still." He sighed. "But anyway, I always thought you were…different. Not in a bad way…Just self-confident. And I liked that. There were even times that I thought…."

But he looked down and noticed that Hermione was asleep at the other end of the couch. _Did I win?? He thought. I suppose so I'm the last one awake and I guess one more drink will make me win. _

And with that…He took one last gulp and headed upstairs…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Okay… I want to explain some things. I hope everyone reads this. I don't want this to turn into one of those extremely clichéd stories where Draco is suddenly good and its so unrealistic that its not funny. I already have him friends with the Golden Trio…Which is enough of a stretch for me. I will be brutally honest. I think this chapter is horrible. And I wouldn't be surprised if half the people reading it will think I'm a horrible writer and not read anything else by me. But I **promise **that not only this story but all my other writing will be better. If anyone read any of my fics under " Born2driveat16 '' You will remember I did some really good stuff. Also, I wanted an opening scene of them having a little fun with something because I haven't clearly decided where I want it to go. I have the main idea, just not the details. Anyway, please don't give up on me…I swear things will get better. Reviews??? I think any kind of suggestions / criticism would help at this point._

_Loves Very Much…_

_Infateshands 2010_


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay Guys! Thanks So Much For The One Review! I Had Like 150 Hits But Only One Review…But That's Cool. I'm Not Really That Picky About Getting Reviews…But I Like Knowing What I Could Do Differently Or Better…So If You Want, Try To Leave A Little Review At The End Of This One… I Hope It's Better Than The First.**

- - - - - - - - -- - - -- - - - -- - - - - - - -- - - -- - - - -- - - -- - - -- - - --

Hermione awoke with a massive headache. She couldn't remember much of the night before…except…_Malfoy! _She sat straight up on the couch.Malfoy himself had been nice to her! He even said she was hot! What was the world coming to? And where was everybody anyway? She looked around the common room to find that no one was even around…But, wait, this wasn't the Gryffindor common room…It was…._**Slytherins!!** _

"Are you finally up, Hermione?" Ron said while coming through the door.

"Yes…But, Ron, Why the hell am I in the Slytherin common room? I don't understand…and why do I feel like I got ran over by a train?" She questioned while rubbing her head, trying to get her eyes to adjust to the light.

"That's because, Dear Granger, you fell asleep here last night _and _lost our bet!" Malfoy smirked as he came down from his dorm.

"What? A bet?? What are you talking about?" She suddenly jumped off of the couch, only to realize her legs weren't quite ready to be stood on. Flopping back to the couch, she just sat and sulked.

"You have to sleep with who ever keeps up with you the longest

for a week. Not sex…though I know you'll want it…Just in the same bed, for a week. And guess who the lucky guy is?" Malfoy explained as he plastered on the biggest smirk she had ever seen.

"Oh God…" She groaned. "Not you??"

"Don't sound so pleased!" He joked. "Come on, it won't be that bad…I'll be gentle, _at first anyway._" He whispered the last part in her ear, causing her to blush.

"Well…" She complained, trying to change the subject. "I guess I better go get rid of this hang over…What time is it anyway?"

"About 12." Ron answered.

"Oh God….Why can't I remember hardly anything about last night?" She began running around frantically looking for her shoes.

"Because Granger…" Malfoy begin while exposing her shoes from behind his back. "It took almost three bottles of Fire whiskey for the two of us to pass out."

"Damn!" Harry exclaimed as he entered the common room. "Draco, how about we go do some Quidditch practicing?"

"Sounds good." He smirked. "See you tonight." He directed to Hermione and left the room.

- -- - - - - - -- - - - - - - -- - - - -- - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Hermione paced around her room, trying to get together enough clothes to sleep in for a week. She didn't want to wear the same things over each night…and the stuff she normally wore to bed was much to revealing for her to sleep in the same bed as Malfoy with. It was just short shorts and cami's…but she didn't think she'd be comfortable. So far, all she could find was a hideous nightgown her grandmother had bought her that went down to her ankles. _You know what? Screw it. I'm gonna be comfortable in what I wear at least! _And with that thought, she began packing her shorts and cami's.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - -- - - - - - -- - - - - -- - - - - - -- - - --

Draco went around the room, smoothing the sheets and looking at himself in the mirror. He felt like such a bloody girl! He didn't understand what made him so nervous about this. He had to admit to himself, Granger had filled out…**very **well. And he wouldn't mind getting something out of her, but she didn't seem to be wanting to spend the night here, so she probably is still disgusted with me. He thought, sighing.

His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of Hermione pulling her suitcase up those gigantic stairs.

"Why…" Hermione said, panting. "Do all the rooms have to be so far upstairs?"

"I'm not sure who designed this castle…but they must have been bonkers." Draco laughed as he helped her open her suitcase.

"Well…It's almost 10:30 and we have class tomorrow…So I'm going to bed…" Hermione stated, pulling out some clothes and going into the bathroom.

"Okay…" Draco sighed, he was used to staying up until past two and getting to class right before the bell rang, but tonight…he was going to bed at 10:30.

"Well…G'Nite." She smiled and climbed into bed. "Is there no way we can't enlarge this bed?"

Draco wasn't thinking about anything but how good she looked in those shorts and that little tank top thing. If only she wanted to…

"Draco!" Hermione squealed. "Listen!! Couldn't we just enlarge it to where we'd both have room and wouldn't have to be on top of each other?"

"We can't…" Draco said, springing back to life. "It's against the rules…"

"What rules??"

"The ones we made up."

"We?"

"Okay…Me."

"Fine…I just want sleep!"

He followed her to the bed and muttered a silencing charm before going.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - -- - -- - - -- - - - -- - - - -- - - -

Believe it or not, the silencing charm came to good use, they laid beside one another just talking for what seemed like hours. They talked about their love of reading, his tragic childhood, her feeling of emptiness at Hogwarts. He apologized for making fun of her when they were younger, and she fell asleep in his arms.

- - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - -- - - - - -- - - - -- - - - - -- - - - -- - - - -- - - - -- -

Hermione woke in yet another strange room, in strange arms…what was going on here? Then, she remember the bet…and the conversation the night before. Draco had apologized…Wait, _Draco?!? _**Malfoy **had apologized…that was better…They weren't to the point of first names…but wait, she was laying in his bed wrapped in his arms…so she might as well call him by his first name!

"Draco?" She shook him lightly. "Wake up…"

"Hmmm? Wait, what did you call me?" he said, sitting up and rubbing his eyes.

"Draco…that's your name, right?" she laughed. "I just figured it'd be a good way to really start off…first names?"

"Sounds great…" he smirked. "Hermione…"

-- - - - - - - - -- - - - - - -- - - - - -- - - - - - -- -- - - -- -- - - - - - - - - - -

They spent the whole day calling each other by first name…just because they liked how it sounded. That night, Draco was ready to ask about something he'd been wondering about.

"Hermione?" He asked, moving closer to her.

"Yeah…Draco?" She laughed.

"There's something about you…it's different…You seem like you're empty inside, as if you have something of your past to hide…do you? Be honest with me…you can tell me anything…" He hugged her, rubbing his hands over her back and squirmed on the inside.

"It's not that easy…and it's not really that much past…it just happened over the summer…" She trailed off and began to cry.

"No…no.." He pulled her closer. "Don't cry, baby.."

He stood there, holding her, letting her cry into his shoulder, stroking her, and just trying to do anything to make her feel better.

"Draco…there's something wrong with me…"

"What?!?" He began to panic…what could be happening to her?? Was she going to be okay? Or was it nothing major?

"I think…I think I'm falling for you. And I don't want to ruin this…" She sobbed.

"Oh God," He hugged her tighter. He felt his heart leap. "You couldn't ruin anything…I think I might possibly be falling for you too…"

"Oh wow…Who would have thought?"

She looked up…Her caramel eyes were red and puffy…yet Draco had never seen her look more beautiful. He stared her straight in the eyes, almost asking for permission, she silently agreed, and he kissed her.

He'd never felt a kiss like this, her lips were soft, her tongue enchanting, her scent was intoxicating, and he couldn't do anything but feel the passion between them finally come to a height. He began taking his hands and trying to find new places to explore….But suddenly she broke the kiss, starting crying once more.

"Over the summer…" She sniffed. "I was raped…"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - -- - - - -

**What Do You All Think? I Hope It Was Good. Please Let Me Know…Merry Christmas To Everybody! Hope Your Holidays Are Safe And Pleasant!!!**

Love,

**Infateshands2010**


End file.
